5quadfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Bean
Nicholas David Bean (born March 13, 1995) is a musician, YouNow and YouTube personality. Biography Nick Bean is from Maiden, North Carolina, but moved to San Antonio, Texas in early 2015. First moving in with fellow 5quad member Rudan Custodio, and then later with James Green. Bean started YouNow in August, 2014. He became known for his sarcastic sense of humor and freestyle rapping ability. His good looks, particularity his smile, light green eyes, and dimples, quickly won him numerous female supporters which he refers to as "mermaids." Music Bean began producing music as a pre-teen in North Carolina. But he didn't take it seriously until he joined 5quad in 2015. His first song to get notice was Netflix and Chill(smh) which has nearly 1 million views on his YouTube channel. His next song, Wifi Wifey(do you double tap like me?), would earn him 5 million YouTube views and thousands of plays on various social media platforms. This has inspired him to take his musical career more seriously. As of February 2016, he has released another song called Stay on his YouTube channel which quickly gained 50,000 views in only a few days. He followed that up with Bubblegum Girl '''and then released a song with Zach Clayton called '''Lip Singer. Social Media All social media is itsnickbean * YouNow - 900,000 fans * Twitter - 192,000 followers * Instagram - 550,000 followers * YouTube - 450,000 subscribers * YouTube views - 28,000,000 Notes * He often speaks about his strained relationship with his mother and family in North Carolina. * He often talks about his social anxiety, particularly when talking with girls. * His favorite saying is chicken nuggets. * His nickname "lizard" refers to a trick he can do with his eyes that gives him a lizard-like appearance. * He is referred to as a "thot" when 5quad do their Ugly Little Liars broadcasts given his habit of ending up with numerous partners. * Along with the rest of 5quad, he was featured on the DigiTour's SlayBells Ice tour. In each city, he performed Wifi Wifey. * He dated fellow YouNow broadcaster Madeline Phillips and they broadcasted with each other numerous times in the summer and fall of 2015. On September 26th 2015, the two teased kissing each other for nearly two hours in front of 6,000 viewers. * They broke up first in November of 2015. They attempted to get back together in February of 2016, but ended up fighting again. Their ship name was Nadeline. * He dated musicial.ly star Skye Raae in late 2015, but never told his supporters about the relationship. * He is rumored to be dating fellow YouNow broadcaster Bianca Sotelo. Their ship name is Nianca. * He has a great hatred for his first girlfriend. When staying with his family in North Carolina during the holidays in 2015/16, he bumped into her in Walmart and he said it made him physically ill. * In late January 2016, he finally admitted that he is a fuzzboy after a supporter posted a vine edit of him exhibiting fuzzboy behavior. * He finally got a twitter follow from Cameron Dallas. * He was suppose to perform and perhaps join the Magcon tour, but he refused to leave 5quad. * He cares for every single one of his supporters, often time putting them ahead of his own personal life. Category:Musicians